


A Stranger on Snaktooth Island!

by randy_hapukurk



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horror AU, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, not sure how intense the horror is gonna be but i figured i should tag it just in case, wont be graphic or anything just unsettling hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randy_hapukurk/pseuds/randy_hapukurk
Summary: [ Tags to be added as the fic updates ]After following an invitation from a famed explorer, a journalist finds themself on a strange island, with even stranger inhabitants!A series of of short stories about an odd journalist trying to fit in with the inhabitants of Snaktooth island. The stories are mostly designed to be read in any order, but I'd definitely read the first chapter first, as it provides important information about the world this takes place in.
Relationships: Beffica Winklesnoot & The Journalist, Filbo Fiddlepie & The Journalist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. A first encounter with a Grumpus! [General audiences]

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this one to my boyfriend! Without his help I wouldn't have been able to get the story together well enough to write any of this!

“Uh.. hey.. buddy? Are you okay..?”

You groan. Your head is hurting.

Actually, scratch that. Your  _ everything _ is hurting. You must have taken quite the fall when your ship crashed.

“Oh grump.. What would Eggabell do? Uh.. hello? Are you awake?”

You’re pretty sure you have a concussion, or some other kind of brain injury. You’re not entirely sure. Either way, you’re having a hard time understanding most of what this person is saying to you. You do understand one thing though. They wanna know if you’re okay. You nod your head, and open your eyes to get a better look at who you’re talking to. Standing over you is a…

A…

“Oh! Good! This is great! I thought you were done for!”

Whatever’s trying to speak to you, it certainly isn’t human. In fact, you’re not even sure it’s alive. It looks like a stuffed toy; a giant, cyan stuffed toy. Besides its red nose and burlap sash with the word ‘mayor’ sloppily written on it, it has no defining features. If you’re being honest, it looks like something a child would make.

It notices you staring.

“Um.. can you speak? Or.. communicate? At all? Actually.. oh grump, what if you can’t understand me? Hey, can you understand what I’m saying? Shake your head if you don’t unders-”

“I understand you just fine.” You say. The creature sighs in relief.

“Good! Perfect! That’s a relief to hear!” The creature looks at you. “Uh.. okay, I hope this isn’t rude or anything but.. What  _ are _ you? And um.. what are you doing all the way out here?”

The creature extends a paw towards you and helps you up. “I’m Pippa Gardner. They/Them. You can call me Pip if you want. I’m uh.. a human, I guess, and I’m a journalist.” You pull your journal out of your messenger bag to show the creature. “As for what I’m doing here? Elizabeth Myers- erm, she’s an explorer- invited me here. She wanted me to write about some new creatures she discovered.” Elizabeth never stated what exactly the creatures were in the letter she sent you. She just said they were ‘something incredible’ that ‘you had to see to believe’. Looking at this cyan colored… something, you think you know what she was referring to.

Speaking of which, this cyan colored something was staring at you.

“Well gee, buddy, I’m sorry to say this but.. I think you got the wrong island! I dunno about any Elizabeth!” They laugh. “Although, you and her sure have some funny names! Never heard anything like them!”   
  
You raise an eyebrow. “And what might  _ your _ name be?”

Oh! Right! I never introduced myself, did I?” They clear their throat. “The name’s Filbo Fiddlepie! I’m a grumpus! And the mayor of Snaxburg! Nice to meet you!”

_ Oh boy. _

You stare at Filbo for a moment. “...Right. Nice to meet you, Filbo. And um.. what are your pronouns?”

“What are my what?” Filbo stares at you.

“Your pronouns? Um, how do you want me to refer to you?”

“... Buddy I.. I  _ just _ gave you my name..”

“No I mean..” You sigh. It occurs to you that this might be a foreign concept to.. Grumpuses? Grumpi? Truth be told, you’re not sure. “Okay, say I’m talking about you, and instead of using your name I wanna use a term like he or she or they, or even something else entirely. What terms would you like me to use?”

Filbo’s eyes widen. “Oh!  _ Oh, _ right! Okay! I know what you mean now! Umm.. most people use he for me? I guess? It’s kinda what they’ve always used for me.. but I like they, too! I dunno..” 

You nod, and make a mental note to remember that. 

“Right. Thank you, Filbo. I do have one other question..” Filbo looks at you. “You said you don’t know any Elizabeth. Do you know  _ any _ humans? Any at all?”

Filbo nervously rubs the back of their head. “I dunno how to tell you this but.. You’re the first human I’ve ever met.” You frown. “S-sorry buddy, did I say something wrong?”

“No.. no you didn’t Filbo, I’m just.. I’m a little confused..” There’s no way you crash landed on the wrong island.. is there? You could have sworn you had the right coordinates.. you sigh. Things could be worse. You  _ do  _ still have something unbelievable to write about. “You say you’re a.. grumpus, right? Are there any other grumpuses around?”

Filbo lights up. “Oh! Yeah! There’s a lot of us living here! They all live back at snaxburg! Well- most of them do, anyways.” They smile. “I can take you there if you want!”

You look up at the sky. Dusk has long since approached and it’s only getting darker. Your ship is nowhere to be seen, so your options seem to be going with Filbo, or trying to survive on a strange island all by yourself.

“Sure.. if it’s not too much trouble, that is.”

“Of course it’s not too much trouble! Oh, but..” Filbo looks you up and down. “We.. might need to put you in some kinda disguise. I-I mean if the others see you, there’s no telling what they’d do! They could hunt you down, or they might think you’re some kinda bugsnak and try to  _ eat  _ you! Or-” Filbo notices you tensing up the more he speaks. He chuckles nervously. “Um, but I’m sure that last part won’t happen! So don’t worry! It’ll be okay! Most of the town should be asleep by now anyways, so we’ll be able to get you into town and into a disguise! Easy peasy!” 

Suddenly, seeing the town seems a lot less exciting. “If you say so..”

“I know so! C’mon, Snaxburg is this way!” Filbo grabs your hand and leads you through the woods. You can’t see too well in the growing darkness, but Filbo is able to navigate it with no issues. They lead you through worn paths and over streams, eventually leading you into what seems to be a clearing.

Filbo then promptly shoves you into a bush.

You yelp in surprise, and are about to get up and ask filbo what their deal is, when you hear another voice, one you don’t recognize.

“Evenin’ Filbo,” Their voice is deep, and has a distinct southern twang to it.

“Wambus! Hi! What are- what are you doing here?” You can’t see Filbo, or whoever ‘Wambus’ is, but Filbo’s voice is shaking slightly as he speaks. He sounds nervous.

“Lookin’ for you. Thought the bungers got to ya.” Filbo laughs.

“Haha! The bungers! That’s hilarious, Wambus!”

“I wasn’t joking.”

Filbo promptly stops laughing. They awkwardly clear their throat. “Um.. right! Well! No need to worry about me! I just.. got caught up hunting bugsnax! Y’know!”

Wambus takes a moment to respond.

“I don’t  _ see _ any bugsnax on ya..”

Filbo falls silent.

“I. Uh. Well.. you see..” Filbo stumbles their way through their words. “I just.. couldn’t catch any! Kept tripping myself up!”

“I see.” Wambus seems to take that as an acceptable answer. “Well, I’m just glad to know you’re safe. Need me to walk ya back to town?” 

“No!” Filbo exclaims. “I-I mean! No, no thank you Wambus! I can handle myself! I mean.. What kinda mayor would I be if I couldn’t?”

“...If you say so. See ya back in Snaxburg.” You hear footsteps walking away. You’re tempted to steal a glimpse at Wambus, but the thought of accidentally revealing your presence terrifies you. You instead wait for Filbo to give the all clear.

“You alright, buddy? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Filbo helps you up. You dust yourself off and shake your head. 

“I’m alright. I was just surprised, is all.”

“I just didn’t want Wambus to see you..” Filbo nervously bounces on their heels. “Don’t get me wrong, Wambus is a great guy! He’s just.. a little intimidating! And not exactly friendly towards newcomers…” 

“You sounded scared of him.” You point out. Filbo gasps incredulously.

“Whaat? Me? Afraid of Wambus? No! No, of course not! I was just.. I was worried! About you! That’s all!” Filbo looks away. “Let’s just.. get back to town.”

By the time you and Filbo reach Snaxburg, the town is quiet. Seems as if most of the inhabitants are sleeping. Of course, that doesn’t stop Filbo from being cautious anyways. You two make your way towards Filbo’s hut as silently and quickly as you possibly can. As soon as you get inside, Filbo sighs, relieved to no longer be out in the open.

“Alright! Now let’s get you a disguise..” Filbo looks around their hut. Their eyes land on one of the blankets laying on their bed. “Aha!” they grab it, as well as a sewing kit from their dresser. You watch as they try to sew together a grumpus costume for you. Occasionally, they’ll cast an anxious glance towards the doorway to check if anyone’s walking by. You’re sitting on the floor, up against a wall so you’re not  _ entirely _ visible to any night owls that happen to be passing by. You struggle to keep your eyes open in the quiet hut, suddenly feeling exhausted after everything that’s happened.

“Aaand done!” Filbo’s voice startles you awake. “Here, could you try this on for me?” Before you get a chance to see it, Filbo is already helping you get into the costume. They lead you to a mirror. “Here! What do you think?”

You look like a kid dressed up as a ghost for Halloween.

Filbo takes your silence as disappointment. “I’m sorry buddy, I know it’s not the  _ best  _ but.. It gets the job done! It’ll at least make you stand out less!” You aren’t entirely sure about that last part, but FIlbo seems confident. He clearly knows more about Snaxburg and its residents than you do, anyways, so you have no choice but to trust him.

That doesn’t mean you’re not going to be a little hesitant to do so.

“Hm.. you’ll need a new name too.. No offense Buddy, but Pippa Gardner is gonna get you some weird stares.” Filbo thinks for a moment. “Oh! What about Prippy! Prippy Gumshoe!”

You stare at them.  _ “...Prippy?” _

“Yeah! Why? Is something wrong with it?” Filbo asks.

“I’m just..” truth be told, you feel ridiculous. This Filbo character is parading you around as some colorful bedsheet ghost named  _ Prippy Gumshoe, _ and you’re expected to be taken seriously? This has to be a joke. “I dunno if this is gonna fool anyone.”

“Sure it will! Just act like a grumpus and you’ll be fine!” Filbo says, smiling.

“And how exactly am I supposed to act like a grumpus?” You ask. You’re acutely aware that there are distinct differences between humans and grumpuses. One wrong word and you’d be found out in an instant.

“I can teach you!” Filbo says “It’s real easy! You’ll get it in no time! The first thing you need to know is..”

Filbo starts talking, and you take out your journal to begin taking notes. A mixture of fear and excitement rises within you.

Your new life on Snaktooth Island is about to begin!


	2. Beffica's BFF! [PG-13]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beffica wants to learn more about the new grumpus in town! But in order to do so, she needs to earn their trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some potential trigger warnings here! This chapter involves Gramble, and has a bit of a focus on how not eating bugsnax affects him! There's also a slight mention of grief he's going through! I tried to keep it mild but I put the pg-13 warning there just in case! (Sorry I'm not used to tagging things lol 

Your name is Beffica Winklesnoot. 

You’re Snaxburg’s best (and only) dealer of hot gossip and juicy rumors. No secret is safe from you, no matter how well it’s hidden. You know everything about everyone.

Well. Almost everyone. 

A new grumpus has moved into town recently, and you don’t know anything good about them yet. Their name is Prippy Gumshoe or something like that. Filbo says they’re some hotshot reporter from GNN, and that Lizbert invited them, but you’re not so sure. After all, it’s been awhile since Lizbert disappeared. It’s a bit strange that they’re only now showing up, and on top of that, Filbo’s new roommate acts a little.. weird, although you can’t exactly put your finger on why that is.

Something’s not adding up, and as Snaktooth Island’s biggest gossip, it’s up to you to dig up the truth. But first, you have to get close to them, and in order to do that, you have to deal with that squeeb, Filbo. The guy never leaves Prippy alone! In fact, you haven’t seen a single moment where the two aren’t together. You’re well aware you can’t investigate with Filbo around, so you’ve been patiently waiting for a moment to catch Prippy alone, without Filbo dorking up the place.

You’re sitting in your hut one afternoon, doing the same thing you’re always doing: waiting. More specifically, you’re watching as Filbo and Prippy do their usual thing of walking around and greeting everyone- well, Filbo greets everyone, Prippy just kind of hangs out. Either way, it’s stupid. You sigh. You consider giving up. After all, there’s no way Filbo is ever going to leave Prippy’s side. Not unless some kind of miracle happens.

And then, some kind of miracle happens. Filbo gets called over by Wambus to his and Triffany’s hut. Prippy begins to follow Filbo, but Wambus says something about this being a private conversation. Momentarily, your interest is piqued by what that conversation could be about, until you realize that Prippy is now alone. Thanks, Wambus. Quickly, you get up, and make your way towards your new best friend.

“I wouldn’t waste any time waiting on Filbo,” You say. Prippy jumps slightly, before turning to you. “He’s probably gonna keep them pretty busy.”

“You’re um… Beffica, right?” Prippy asks. “Filbo told me a bit about you.” Your smile falters. Of course Filbo would talk about you. You can only hope that little squeeb didn’t say anything that would ruin this moment.

“The one and only! I’ve been dying to talk to the new grump in town, so while Wambus keeps Filbo busy, what do you say you hang out with me?” Prippy looks at Wambus and Triffany’s hut. Filbo doesn’t look like they’ll be leaving anytime soon. 

“Sure.. I don’t see why not.” You grin. This day keeps getting better and better! You grab Prippy’s wrist and begin leading them around town.

“Sooo, tell me about yourself, bestie!” You say as you two walk. Prippy doesn’t respond. “C’mon, you can talk to me! We’re friends, after all!”

“Um.. well..” Prippy clears their throat. “My name is Prippy Gumshoe. They/them. I’m a reporter for GN-”

“I already know all that!” You interrupt, rolling your eyes and giving Prippy a playful smile. “That’s the kind of stuff you say to everyone! But I’m your bestie, surely you can tell me more than that!”

“I mean.. Filbo told me..” Your smile turns into a grimace. Of course it would be too much to hope that they didn’t say anything bad. Of course. 

“Oh, don’t listen to Filbo. He’s just mad because I found out about his secret stuffed frog collection.” Oops. “But like, that’s not even a secret, so it’s not like you have to worry about me spilling actual secrets, right bestie?” 

Prippy shifts uncomfortably. “I guess..”

“Great! I can even help with your research! You know, I was an information specialist for GMZ!” You pull out your own journal to show Prippy. “So I know all about the life of a reporter!”

“GMZ huh..” Prippy nods. “Well.. I have been meaning to interview some of the Snaxburg residents. Would you mind if I interviewed y-”

“O-M-G! I can totally help you get interviews!” You look around, and lean in close to Prippy, dropping your voice to a whisper. “Have you met Gramble yet?”

“Gramble..?” Prippy tilts their head to the side slightly. “Um.. no, I don’t think I have..”

“I figured. The guy, like, never leaves his house. Unless he’s like, sleepwalking or whatever. But he’s super easy to find! And he’s like, totally weird. He used to run a bugsnax ranch or something? It was kinda dorky, but either way, he’s the perfect interviewee!” You lead Prippy towards the direction of the abandoned barn on the outskirts of town. 

“You say he used to run a ranch? What happened?” You shrug.

“Dunno. I think the bugsnax ran off. Or maybe someone ate them. But it hit Gramble pretty hard. It’s honestly kinda sad.” You and Prippy stop in front of the barn doors. They’re closed, but you’ve been snooping around here enough to know that they’re not locked. “He lives here.”

You open the door for Prippy, Prippy thanks you as they walk in. You follow.

“Graaamble?” You call out. “You in here?” You look around. There’s no way he’s not in here. He’s always in here. Sure enough, you hear a groan from the loft above you. Bingo.

“B-Beffica? I dunno what you’re doin’ here, but go away! I don’t wanna see you right now!” You roll your eyes.

“C’mon Gramble, I got someone you do wanna see!” You begin to make your way up to the loft. You motion for Prippy to follow you. They do so, albeit hesitantly. When you get to the loft, Gramble is lying in bed. He’s shaking.

“I don’t wanna see anyone right now.. Just leave me be, will ya?” Oh boy, this again. 

“Gramble, c’mon, we’ve been over this. If you don’t eat-”

“I don’t wanna eat bugsnax!” Gramble snaps. He rolls over, turning his back to you. “What I want is to be left alone!” You already know that’s not going to happen. Gramble is not going to make you look bad in front of your bestie. Not if you have anything to say about it.

“Y’know.. if you don’t, you won’t be able to take care of the Bugsnax when they come back.” You say. Gramble tenses up when you say that.

“M-my kin..?” Got him.

“Yeah, how are they supposed to fend for themselves if you can barely get up?” You kneel down next to Gramble’s bed and pull out a Snakpod. You were saving it for later but.. if this was going to help your bestie, it was a sacrifice you’d have to make. 

“B..but I can’t. The bugsnax, they’re..” 

“They won’t care if you eat one little bugsnak, will they? They’ll understand that you need to eat in order to take care of them.” You’re using the same tactic you saw Wiggle use once. It worked then, surely it would work now.

Gramble hesitates. “I.. I guess you’re right..” He rolls over, facing you. With a bit of effort, he sits up. Good grump, he looks like a wreck. You wonder if he always looks this bad. Truth be told, you rarely see him. The task of feeding Gramble usually fell on other grumpuses who were closer to him. This was the first time you had seen him up close since the ranch closed. You hand him the snakpod, and he takes it. Slowly, he takes a bite. Almost instantly, he begins to look better. He finishes the Snakpod, and looks at you and Prippy.

“Thanks a bunch, Beffica. Sorry for being short with you.. I get a little cranky when I’m hungry.” Gramble turns to prippy. “Who’s this?”

Prippy is taken aback by Gramble’s sudden change in attitude. They straighten up. “Um.. Prippy Gumshoe, I’m a reporter. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions..?”

Gramble smiles. “Well, shoot! Ask away!”

By the time you leave the barn, it’s early evening. Prippy is going through their notes.

“Soo, bestie,” You nudge them playfully. “Was that a great interview or what? Told you I could help you out!”

“It was.. Enlightening..” Prippy says thoughtfully. “That bugsnak had quite the effect on Gramble..” You burst out laughing.

“Well duh! They’re Bugsnax! Did Filbo not tell you all the cool things they could do?” 

Prippy sighs. “They told me they’re good, they just didn’t tell me they were that good..”

“Oh trust me, they’re more than just good! Bugsnax can do all sorts of things!” You grin. “They’re like a miracle food. They can do anything!”

As you speak, Prippy is taking notes. “Interesting..” Geez, even after you gave them the best interview ever, they refuse to be off the clock. Typical.

“Well, I’d love to stay and chat, but I gotta get me another Snakpod. See ya later, bestie!” You give Prippy a wink.

“Right.. Um, see you later!” They respond before turning away and walking back to FIlbo’s hut. As they walk away, you can’t help but smile to yourself. 

Now that you’ve got your bestie’s trust, you can’t wait to learn more about them.


End file.
